


Echoes of Heroes

by akirafudoismybitch (ElizaFelidae)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon Rewrite, Crossover, Multi, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaFelidae/pseuds/akirafudoismybitch
Summary: After 300 years of peace, Valentia is thrown once again to the throws of war after one man who believes not in the power of gods, sends someone to kill a child of one. The wrong person is blamed and its up to the Deliverance to travel Valentia in effort to clear a wronged Noble's name and catch who is really responsible.





	Echoes of Heroes

Before Valentia, there was naught but men and dragons, warring for the same space. An elder of the dragons, Naga, began to seek an end to the countless skirmishes across the land the two species were forced to share.

Naga divided herself into three deities; Mila, an ambassador of humans to the dragons, Duma, her guardian, and the last of Naga herself, turned human. No longer able to return to her draconic form, her old body sits atop a mountain to lay forgotten.

It took many ages, and many generations of man, before the dragons and humans could come to an agreement. Balance slowly spread among the people between neighbor and beasts, fights almost unheard of unless it was two humans disputing on ownership of land. Many would flock to one of the three ex-dragons in order to wish for power or wealth over another man, and in these times, was the birth of the council of the divines.

Naga, Mila, and Duma thought it wise to divide the land between them. Mila, made of Naga’s generosity would take the plentiful south. Duma, made of Naga’s animosity would take the harsh north. That which was left would be divided among beasts and those who did not wish to be governed in such a way were left to their own devices. It mattered not whether they become hermits or lay and rot in the remaining wasteland.

As support grew for the council and cities began to flourish, the divines began to worry about their remaining time on the land. They sought out people who would later become known as the Clergy, for Mila, and the Faithful, for Duma.

Mila’s Clergy spread healing and faith across the southern lands of Valentia. Priestesses, clerics and sages worked to keep the word of their divine alive, through word of mouth and prayer.

Duma’s Faithful, on the other hand, spread the word of their divine through violent persuasion and powerful rituals. Those who worked through Duma were often dark mages and witches. Trading their humanity to their divine in exchange for powers of ruin and death.

What was left of Naga herself, was unable to gain much of a following, merely spreading her influence to those on both sides of her children. Paladins were those who came to be of this influence. A balance between the words of healing and the more violent ways of the sword.

Those most devoted to their deity erected statues to leave offers of wine and feasts. These statues evolved into full shrines, where anyone could rest and cure fatigue, or pray for safe travels. Clerics and Paladins alike found their healing powers increased in these shrines, and considered themselves as the closest to their respective deities. They would take in offers of good food and wine in exchange for more powerful healing and power gifting from the goddesses. Duma’s most faithful erected towers in which to expand their strength and knowledge in the dark arts, raising the dead and summoning beasts from elsewhere in the realms to aid them or their comrades in battle. It was among these most faithful that each deity found a partner they could pass on their strength with, the bond between human and god creating a race known as the Manakete. Manaketes, with the help of a stone gifted to them upon birth, could take on the form of a dragon to increase their abilities.

It is now the 3rd age, 300 years have passed since Naga’s initial peacemaking, and 3 manakete hold true in their ancestors’ morals: Momo, Daughter of Mila, Eijiro, Son of Naga, and Katsuki, Son of Duma.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are ready for a shitton of me rewriting the canon of Fire Emblem Echoes. You don't have to have played this to understand the fic, or if you're here from the game and haven't watched or read My Hero Academia, though, don't worry I'm gonna do my best to explain everything thoroughly. Hope the prolouge sets up everything alright.


End file.
